RLS ENTERPRISES, LTD has developed and patented an infrared (IR) imaging technology which differs from others as it is a Photonic, not a Thermal process. It is characterized by electronic transition produced by the absorption of IR photons which can provide a microsecond range response time. Resolution is theoretically at the molecular size level and is limited by the optics and noise level rather than the material being used and it does not require cryogenic cooling as in most mechanical scanning, imaging tube and focal plane array technologies in the 10 micron band. The long-term objectives and specific aims of this Proposal is to develop a non-invasive thermometry device for the accurate measurement of temperature distribution in tumor and normal human tissues during hypothermia treatment with a sensitivity of 0.1 Degree (C) in Phase I. Optimization goals of Phase II are to achieve a final sensitivity of 0.01 Degrees (C). This new process can attain a sensitivity of 10-14W sec/cm2 and has been demonstrated for a 10 micron version in the laboratory. This affords an increase of ten (10) times over the detectivity of existing IR imaging and detection systems while producible at a substantially lower costs.